


Don't let me Suffer!

by SuperAwesomeWolfGirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, One Shot, Protective Magnus Bane, Sick Alec, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAwesomeWolfGirl/pseuds/SuperAwesomeWolfGirl
Summary: Alec has been feeling sick, but no one notices. Not Jace, not Izzy. He want Magnus, but he doesn't want to bother him, but everything has a way of coming out. Will anyone notice and help him? Or will Alec have to suffer forever? See how everything turns out for Alec...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here goes my second fic!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ!!! My story's format or layout didn't look the way I wanted it to, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I change it, spaced it out more, the writing is all the same, and nothing about the actual story has changed! :-) Sorry if this caused any inconvenience!

It’s been 3 days, 3 days since Alec started to feel sick. It started with just a headache, a headache that Alec thought would go away, but it didn’t. Figures. Now he feels really cold, can’t stop shivering, vomiting, body aches, dizzy, and still has that stupid, persistent headache. Alec refuses to tell anyone, not that they’d notice anyway. Jace, Izzy, and Clary are on constant missions for the Clave, and Magnus is busy trying to help his fellow Warlocks. They don’t need to bugged just because Alec doesn’t feel good.

Alec heads back to his room and lies down. He feels terrible! He had to get up especially early for a meeting with the Clave, his parents, and some of the other heads of Institutes. He’s exhausted! Alec spends most of the night puking his guts out, going back to bed, gets up, pukes, repeat. It’s safe to say that he gets close to no sleep. Shadowhunters don’t get sick too often, but when they do it means it’s bad enough to get past his immune system, which is superior to a Mundanes because of the Angel Blood. The last time he was sick he was sick for weeks, and that was with proper care. Oh, don’t think that his mother took care of him, NO, his mother dumped in the infirmary until he was better.Nobody has even noticed that Alec was missing every time he didn’t have a meeting. He hasn’t even trained! If that’s not a red flag, then he doesn’t know what is!

Alec groaned. He has to change the sheets…again. He sweating so much that he has to change them every few hours. It hurts to get up. His body aches so much that he can’t even roll over without pain. His lungs burn with every breath, and he can hear stuff rattle in his lungs, too. He refuses to go to the infirmary; his mother always calls him weak when he goes to the infirmary. That’s why he usually goes to Magnus when he needs healing. Magnus was there when his mother was yelling at him about the whole infirmary situation. Magnus gently guided him out of the room and portaled him to his apartment and healed him, but with him there were cuddles and he didn’t make him make him feel bad. Alec missed Magnus! He missed him so much!

It took Alec half an hour to change the sheets and he didn’t even need to wash the sweaty sheets, he had a clean set stashed in his closet. He was about to lay back down when his stomach lurched, Alec slapped a hand over and ran to the bathroom and emptied what little food he had eaten. He had had no appetite over the last few days. With what food, he had eaten over those days had probably equaled one normal meal. He couldn’t even keep water down!

Alec was about to finally lay down and sleep when… “Alec, we need you for a mission!” He heard Izzy yell. Alec winced at the loudness of her voice. Why did she have to be so loud?! “I’m coming!” Alec rasped out. He got up, barely containing a whimper, and got dressed. The room was spinning slightly, but he managed. He hoped they wouldn’t notice his paleness, or the dark bag-like bruises under his eyes.

“So, what’s the mission?” Alec asked, leaning on the rail casually, but secretly he was using it to keep his balance.

“Demons are hanging out at Mundane clubs to kidnap, use, and then kill them.” Explained Jace.

“Ok, let’s go.” Alec replied.

“Um, Alec, aren’t you forgetting you bow?” Clary said.

“Oh, right, just let me, go get it.” Replied Alec, but he also forgot his Stele and Seraph blade, which was in his quiver.

He walked off and went to go get it. He stopped by the sink in his room and gripped the sides of it, “Get a hold of yourself, Alec, you are not weak. A little sickness will not stop you from doing well on your missions.” He mumbled to himself.

Alec walked back out and he, Jace, Izzy, and Clary left. The club turned out to be an abandoned warehouse that the Mundanes liked to use for illegal Raves.“Come on.” Jace yelled, loud enough so that we could hear him over the music.

The music was making Alec’s head hurt worse and worse, by the minute. He shook his head to clear it, but that didn’t help at all. They went to the back room to search, and end up finding exactly what they’re looking for. 7 demons holding 4 Mundanes with gags and their hands and feet bound.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. 7 demons that kidnapped 4 Mundanes.” Jace said.

“Get out of here, Shadowhunter, this doesn’t concern you.” One of the demons said.

“That’s where you're wrong.” Said Clary, pulling out her Seraph dagger.

“I always hated Shadowhunters.” Another demon said, lunging at Izzy. She easily took him down with her whip. The other started to make a move at us, and the battle began. It would have been a fairly easy battle had Alec not been sick. The demon that moved towards him tackled him to the ground and knocked his bow out of his hands. Alec started seeing spots. Then the demon turned to ashes and he saw Jace with his Seraph blade. Jace helped him up, and then ran to help Clary who was battling 2 demons at once. Once all the demons were killed, Izzy said, “We need to call a Warlock, to erase their memory.”

“Alec, can you call Magnus?” Jace asked.

“Uh, sure, yeah, totally, ju-just give me one sec.”

He didn’t want to call Magnus, that would make him seem clingy. Although deep down, he wanted to see Magnus. He wanted him to touch his cheek and call him ‘Alexander’ with that soft tone he on used on Alec. Alec took a breath and called Magnus.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus said, in his ‘Alec tone.’

Alec cleared his throat, “H-H-Hey, Magnus.”

“Is something wrong, Alexander?” Magnus sounded concerned, and that made Alec’s heart flutter.

“Y-Y-Yeah. We ju-just need you to come and wipe some Mundanes’ memories.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Sure enough, when Alec turned around, there he was, coming out of a portal.

“So, I heard there are some memories that need wiping.” Magnus said, winking at Alec.

“Yeah over there.” Jace said, nodding in the Mundanes’ direction.

Magnus did so, and within moments, the Mundanes went back to the party. Magnus turned around and, as he looked at Alec his smile turned into a frown.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Asked Magnus, concerned.

“I’m fine.” Replied Alec. He was suddenly feeling very tired now that his adrenaline has worn off. Magnus, not looking very convinced, put his hand on Alec’s cheek, his frown deepening. “You’re burning up, Alexander!”

“WHAT?!” Jace, Izzy, and Clary all said at once.

“How could you have not known, look at him, he’s all pale, except for his feverishly flushed cheeks, and dark bags under his eyes. The only way you wouldn’t have noticed is if you weren’t paying attention to him at all.” Magnus said, glaring at the three of them. They all looked guilty.

“We didn’t know, if we knew we would have done something. We know this isn’t an excuse, but we’ve been on constant missions for the Clave for the last few days.” Izzy said, looking sad.

“I’m taking him with me. I need to heal him. It will take a few days, if not weeks. I’ll probably keep him longer than necessary, just because I know how well he can hide these things, and because of how negligent we’ve been.” Magnus said. He felt terrible thinking of how much his Alexander had to suffer. He must have had to take care of himself and that couldn’t have been easy. Poor Alexander! He would make it up to him, and he definitely wasn’t going to let him out of his sight for a while. Magnus opened a portal, took Alexander under his arm, and took him to his apartment. He laid Alec down on his bed and started to scan his body to find its ailment. He has Pneumonia in a sense. His lungs are filled with fluid and he has a terrible cough. He has a 104 (40) degree fever.

“Alexander, tell how you feel.”

“I feel cold and shaky, my head and body aches, and my chest hurts, it hurts, Magnus, it hurts, please help me, please!”

“Shhh, it’s alright, I’ll help you, I’ll never let you suffer, Alexander, never.”

And true to his word, Magnus did help. He gave Alec potions and used his magic to help with the pain. He made sure Alec ate and drank enough. All and all, he just took care of him. That continued for 2 weeks and then an extra week, just because Magnus didn’t want to let go just yet. As Alec rested Magnus would always laid with him, held him, and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.

Before Alec left, rather reluctantly mind you, Magnus spoke, “Alexander, I never want to see you in pain. Never. Anytime you’re sick or hurt I want you to come to me. Promise me, Alexander, promise me.”

“I promise.”

And they shared a heartfelt, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how was that? Please let my know in comments. Kudos and Comments are always welcome! :-)
> 
> P.S. This fic just kinda came to me while binge watching Shadowhunters. I'm so excited for season 2! Are you guys as excited as I am?


End file.
